


Caught

by PasDAmour97



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Do not skip school kids, F/F, Gen, If You Squint - Freeform, Imagine your OTP, Kinda fluff, Ladykiller Carmilla, Laura has a leather kink, Laura is a pervert, Laura you better be studying and not reading your gay fanfictions, Laura-centric, Minor Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein, Non-Graphic Smut, Smartass Carmilla, Tiny Gay Laura Hollis, i could put so many more tags but you probably wouldn't read them, if you couldn't tell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:44:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5128112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PasDAmour97/pseuds/PasDAmour97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura is thoroughly embarrassed. Carmilla makes things worse.. Or more interesting?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> “You just caught me reading hardcore smut fan fiction during class and you’re wondering how I can read this with a blank face” au.  
> Prompt by you-make-me-wander on tumblr.

Laura placed down her pen and went up to hand the teacher her test. She was one of the first done with the surprise quiz. She didn't know how she did so well, considering she'd stayed up reading fanfics instead of studying for class. She'd left off on one that particularly piqued her interest, of course it was of her OTP, Snape and Ron. Things were just getting heated up when she dozed off.  
Pulling out her phone, she hunched over it, protecting it like someone would a test to a cheater's roaming eyes. She glanced around and figured everything was clear and brought up her browser, starting to read :   
The older man pressed his body onto the younger's.   
"I've seen how you've been looking at him, Weasley. How your eyes flash with admiration.. Or.." Snape brought his hand down to the boy's belt, "Lust?"  
Ron was quiet, not saying a word.   
It angered the other and he wrapped his hand around the redhead's neck, "Who's are you?"  
Shaking, Ron whispered "Yours."  
"Correct. Now on your knees." pushing the boy down to his knees, he started to undo his pants.  
After his pants fell to the ground he proceeded to make Ron take him whole in his mouth, moaning-  
"Ten points for Gryffindor." a voice said behind Laura's shoulder into her ear, making her jump slightly and clutch her phone. Her face went red.  
She exited out of the browser and put her phone down, looking straight at her desk, "Excuse me?"  
"I was just reading along." the voice got lower.  
"You're invading my personal space and privacy." Laura quickly spit out, feeling slightly angry.  
"Well you're reading pornography at school. And how do you keep a such a calm face? You get so still and tense."   
The blonde turned around and her throat went dry. There in the desk behind her, was a brunette in all black, with aviators resting on top of her head, wearing the smuggest smirk on the planet. Laura thought she was really, really wow... And gee, did she feel 100 times embarrassed now if she hadn't been before.  
"You okay? Cat got your tongue?" the darker haired girl crossed her arms behind her head, leaning back, causing the glasses to fall right down over her eyes.  
"Uh, no. Just an invasive woman doesn't have the manners to leave me alone." Laura tried not to stare at her.  
"Boo-hoo, why don't you just go tell on me to the old teach' over there? I'm sure he'd be happy to assist you with your problems." the girl raised an eyebrow and chuckled.  
"You're so rude. How haven't I noticed you in this class before?" Laura asked.  
"Because I usually skip. I have better things to do."   
"Like what? I'm sure all the boys just love you." Laura said sarcastically.  
"Girls, girls actually, and yes. They do love me. I'm quite the ladykiller." the brunette corrected.  
"Yeah, okay. Sure you are... What's your name?"  
"I don't think I'm supposed to give my name out to strangers, especially sex fiends like you." grinning, the girl leaned closer to Laura.  
"I'm not a sex-"  
"Name's Carmilla." she answered and placed her head on her hands.  
"Nice to... Meet you, Carmilla. I'm Laura." Laura mentally said Carmilla's name a few times in her head.  
"Laura, the name of the woman whom I caught reading gay porn in the classroom." Carmilla teased.  
"Shut up, ladykiller." Laura mocked her, rolling her eyes.  
The bell rang signaling the class was over. Everyone started to get up.  
"You don't think I'm a ladykiller?" Carmilla asked, grabbing her books.  
"Nope. Just a nosy girl."  
"I'll prove you wrong," Carmilla took a piece of paper from between one of her textbooks and scribbled something down handing it quickly over to the blonde. She winked "Goodbye for now." and slinked out of the room.  
Laura watched her walk out and realized she was wearing leather pants and that was a plus to her.  
She looked at the paper and there was Carmilla's number complete with X's and O's.  
Well she guessed she'd give "Miss Leather Pants" a call later on that night and see if she'd go on a date just to prove her whole "Ladykiller" statement wrong.  
Plus, again, her in those pants were too much to pass up.


End file.
